Conventional fiber optic cables comprise optical fibers that conduct light which is used to transmit voice, video, and data information. An optical ribbon includes a group of optical fibers that are coated with a ribbon common layer, which common layer may be of the ultraviolet (UV) light curable type. Typically, such a ribbon common layer is extruded about a group of individually colored optical fibers that have been arranged in a planar array, and is then irradiated with a UV light source that cures the ribbon common layer. The cured ribbon common layer protects the optical fibers and generally aligns the respective positions of optical fibers in the planar array. Optical fiber ribbons can be connected to multi-fiber connectors, for example, MTP connectors. MTP connectors can be used in LAN applications, for example, data centers and parallel optics interconnects between servers.
The present invention addresses the need for a fiber optic interconnection solution for MTP connectors in the LAN environment. Conventional networking solutions, which utilize a 12-fiber MTP connector assembly, for example, are configured in a point to point system. Fiber polarity, i.e., based on a given fiber's transmit to receive function in the system, is addressed by flipping fibers in one end of the assembly just before entering the MTP connector in an epoxy plug, or by providing “A” and “B” type break-out modules where the fiber is flipped in the “B” module and straight in the “A” module.
System problems can occur when the MTP assembly is used in an interconnect construction. Fiber polarity is taken back out of the system when MTP assemblies are interconnected. FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional module “A” having six fiber pairs matched as follows: 1-2; 3-4; 5-6; 7-8; 9-10; and 11-12. All of the fiber pairs are defined by fibers that are immediately adjacent to at least one other in the optical fiber ribbon. The immediate fiber pairs are routed to multi-fiber or single-fiber connectors 13 within module A; 1 is immediately adjacent to 2, 3 next to 4, and so on. Module A is used in a system utilizing an “A” and “B” type module approach where the fibers in the “B” module are flipped with respect to module A to address, or correct for, fiber polarity. Conventionally, MTP connectors are mated key up to key down.
In an effort to reduce implementation confusion, complexity and stocking issues with the “A” and “B” module method, or fiber flipping before entering the connector, the idea of wiring a module in a fiber sequence according to the present invention has been devised. Wiring a module in accordance with the present invention eliminates the need for an “A” and “B” module approach where the module according to the present invention is used universally in the system.